


Force My Hand

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadet Kirk poses an interesting challenge to Commander Spock in one of his classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Short little Academy Era AU where Jim Kirk takes a class with Spock and spends most of it making flirty eyes at him. Written for [Mouse](http://ohnokirk.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Kirk is brash from the very first class and he sits in the front row of the auditorium, legs kicked wide and leaned back. He taps his PADD like taking notes is a secondary concern of his during Spock's lecture, and perhaps it is, with the way he wears that dangerous little smile on his lips. They both know what it means, Spock isn't so ignorant to the lascivious signals from humans that he could miss this cadet's intentions. 

Spock should let it go.

It's just, Kirk is also brilliant and he demonstrates that he knows the material, that he isn't just winking at his instructor to pass the class. He’s a rather handsome young man with many admirable features, like those lively, striking blue eyes. That's what keeps Spock locked in the silent position of prey. He just hopes that Kirk doesn't make him wait forever. He’s not going to upset this game and if the cadet wants more than flirtatious glances in class, well, he’ll have to move.

Of course, it takes weeks, until midterms have been graded and recorded for anything to come up between them. Spock is preparing the programming for a sim when there is a chime at his office door. He's had a few unhappy students already trying to contest their marks so he takes a few extra seconds to finish a line of code before he presses the comm and gives them permission to enter.

"How can help you today, Cadet Kirk?" Spock asks immediately, taking control away from the cocky blonde.

Kirk might not realize it right away, which is probably why his smile stays confident and bright.

"I was having trouble figuring why you gave me some of the marks on my midterm that you did," Kirk replies. "May I, Commander?"

He gestures at the chair across from Spock’s desk and waits. At least he has the sense to follow protocol, which just means that they’re going to draw out this game between them. Spock gives a little nod and goes back to his computer for a moment while Kirk settles himself. He reminds himself that he is Vulcan and not to be pulled into something like this with his student. 

“I believe my remarks were transcribed with the data packet you received following the release of your score, Cadet,” Spock says evenly.

“Of course, sir,” Kirk says. “But I think I might need clarification.”

When Spock looks up, he catches the man darting his tongue over his lips, chapped and worried slightly. No, he tells himself. Apparently, it isn’t a purposeful flirtation though, because the next thing Spock knows, Kirk actually launches into a legitimate discussion of some of their lecture material and he has to follow along so he can answer. 

They pick up a dialogue, though Spock is firm in his position that Kirk’s essay did not extrapolate enough and doing so after the exam will not improve his score. The cadet is leaning forward on the edge of the desk, elbows supporting his arms, hands elegant and lean as they gesture with his argument. 

“Most of your fellow cadets received much lower marks to be concerned over, Cadet Kirk,” Spock says finally. “It is illogical to grapple over so few points.”

Kirk huffs. “Maybe,” he gives in a little. “I don’t know how to quit though, Commander.”

Somewhere during their discussion, Kirk’s PADD was passed between them and Spock finds himself offering it back to the cadet then. The blonde’s fingers brush his before Kirk can actually get a grip on it and Spock is shocked enough to let it drop onto his desk.

“Sorry!” Kirk lets out.

“It’s quite alright, Cadet,” Spock says quietly. “Vulcans have very particular sensitivities.”

“But you’re not all Vulcan, right, sir?” Kirk asks. Spock recognizes as his brand of playful charm starts to creep in. 

“That does not excuse unnecessary physical contact, Cadet,” Spock retorts.

“I wouldn’t call that unnecessary, Commander,” Kirk says and this time when he licks his lips it’s definitely on purpose. He’s standing over Spock across the desk and has the upper hand because of it, so he thinks. It only takes the realization for Spock to know he has to reclaim it and he will.

“And how,” Spock says, putting the dare into his inflection, “would you classify that as necessary, Cadet Kirk?” 

Kirk pauses with a marked hesitation. Then, slowly, he reclaims his PADD, his sparkling blue eyes never leaving Spock’s gaze.

“Necessary implies a need, Commander, and I definitely have a need to be closer to you,” Kirk tells him. 

Spock doesn’t let his reaction show, but there’s a thrill in this, in breaking the rules and in getting an actual honest answer out of the handsome young blonde. He tips his head to the side and pushes his chair back slightly from the desk, taking in how he’s the center of Kirk’s rapt attention. 

“There appears to be a few objects between us,” Spock deadpans and makes a vague and controlled gesture over his desk. “They prohibit a closer relationship.”

“Never stopped me before,” Kirk says, and true to his word, he hefts a booted foot onto the desk and climbs it like the reprobate Spock is certain he is. What he’s doing letting someone like Cadet Kirk behave this way in his office, Spock really can’t say, but he also can’t bring himself to care enough to turn back. 

Kirk sweeps a few of the data PADDs out of the way so he can drop down on the desk on Spock’s side, sitting inelegantly with his cadet reds bunching around his groin. Of course, that only draws Spock’s eyes to it and it makes the blonde human smirk. 

“Obstacles cleared, Commander,” Kirk declares.

Spock makes his decision easily enough, he’s come this far. He finds his footing and stands up to shift the balance of power back to his hands, looming over the cadet, laying his palms flat on the desk to either side of Kirk’s legs. Spock leans in until he’s inches away from Kirk’s face.

“How might one proceed?” 

His reply is perfect, the cadet surging up and sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Kirk aims to lead it, but Spock presses into him so that he has to give and he feels the moment that his student catches on. He’s tipping backwards onto the desk, but Spock stops him with firm hands on his flanks, fingers touching and curling in the cadet reds. 

Spock licks into Kirk’s mouth and gets the same back, tongues sliding lewdly past each other.

It takes a moment for him to muster the resolve to pull away, but he does. 

Kirk looks simultaneously like he’s gotten everything he’s wanted and something he doesn’t know what to do with. It’s a nice look on him, a good change from the cocky pupil with a permanent grin. 

“Well?” Spock goads calmly.

It spurs Kirk into action. He’s too damn stubborn to turn that down, both an offer and a challenge wrapped in one. He slides off the desk and his knees hit the ground a moment later. Those blue eyes blinking up at Spock from beneath his lashes should be illegal in every solar system. His fingers are slow but deliberate as he goes for the clasp on Spock’s pants.

Kirk makes every movement with a purpose, getting Spock’s hardening cock out and holding it in his palm like he’s weighing it. Spock stays determinedly silent but watches him. They’re on the same page, he realizes at the careful touches, not rough but not entirely cautious. 

Spock doesn’t want this to be a power play, and he’s fairly certain it isn’t, but he resists the urge to grasp Kirk’s hair. But that seems to be what Kirk is waiting for because he strokes Spock to hardness but he doesn’t move to make good on the promise of having his mouth so close to Spock’s groin.

So Spock gives him something, gives in just a little bit because he is on his feet and looking down already. He brings his hand down, ghosting his fingertips over skin that’s showing a slight afternoon stubble, his touch light. 

It does wonders, apparently, without cracking too far. Kirk smiles lopsidedly, without his teasing mirth and with something that reaches his eyes. 

And then he slowly parts his lips and takes the head of Spock’s dick in his mouth, sucking lightly, and Spock can even admit it’s good. He doesn’t move his hand away, coaxing Kirk with gentle touches to his cheek that belie what they both seem to have assumed this would end up as. 

Kirk is enthusiastic and turns his gaze down so he can concentrate his efforts in swallowing and sucking, bobbing so he can take Spock in deep. The slight scrape of his teeth make for a fantastic sensation that makes the Vulcan shiver, but he’s quiet. Humans don’t particularly appreciate that about him, but Kirk simply keeps working at him, letting his cock slip down his throat and past what has to be his gag reflex.

The office is full of the wet sound of the blowjob, but nothing else, not even panting as Spock keeps himself coiled tightly. He doesn’t make a sound as he feels his orgasm build up and overcome him, but he does lay his palm flat against Kirk’s cheek and press forward slightly, just enough to keep Kirk from pulling back. The cadet swallows around him until Spock is just about to the point of discomfort, his cock sensitive in the afterglow.

“Gonna have to work on that,” Kirk says hoarsely as he releases Spock. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grins.

Spock would like to think he kept his wits about him, that he hasn’t gotten into something out of his control, but there’s a spark in Kirk’s blue eyes. Mischief.

“Your grade still stands, Cadet Kirk,” Spock lets out, and if there’s mischief on his part, well, he’s Vulcan, and he doesn’t let it show.


End file.
